tdi_tdacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
(Got this from Total Drama Wiki) Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, was a camper from Total Drama Island on the Screaming Gophers team. She was a cast member on Total Drama Action and was on the Killer Grips before the team merge. Biography Total Drama Island Lindsay is considered the prettiest girl on the show, however, Mother Nature made her as sharp as a marble. She enjoys looking at herself in the mirror, trying on new outfits, and hanging out with boys. She tries her best at the challenges and actually makes it far into the competition despite her naivety and sheep-like mentality, but is constantly taken advantage of by Heather. She is also lacking in physical endurance. She is afraid of bugs or anything that crawls. Although she can be a little self-absorbed, she tries to be a friend to everyone (even ugly girls, she claims in her audition tape, which is evident in her close friendship with Beth), even her enemies, though she's often unaware of their animosity. In Who Can You Trust?, she stated that she failed biology, when she fed Trent a poisoned fish that she had not cooked properly. She is actually very athletic. She is MVP for her school's gymnastics team which makes her flexible and quick. She has a crush on Tyler, who also likes her back starting in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. Their relationship quickly progressed to the point where they were making out by the fifth episode; much more quickly than any other relationship on the show. They hid their relationship from Heather and Courtney, both whom saw the relationship as a threat to their respective teams, though Heather was the only one who took action and actually injured Tyler multiple times for being near her alliance mate, for this reason, Tyler grew to hate Heather. Lindsay was also a member of Heather's alliance, and even considered her as her BFF (B'est '''F'emale 'F'riend), though Heather never felt the same way. She is somewhat scared of Heather, but shows some independence from her when she helped lock her in the fridge in If You Can't Take The Heat... (she even admitted in the Confessional stall that she would like to vote her off the island simply because of how bad her eyebrows looked after an accident in the kitchen). Heather threatened that she would cut off Lindsay's hair while she was sleeping if she betrayed her again (which backfires much later on when this fate befalls Heather on behalf of Lindsay in I Triple Dog Dare You!, resulting in Heather getting kicked out of the competition). This is because Heather betrayed Lindsay earlier in That's Off The Chain! when she convinced her to finish the race last and didn't share invincibility with her when she won, resulting in automatic elimination from the contest for Lindsay. Finally realizing what a user Heather was, Lindsay snapped. She flipped off Heather and insulted her with a stream of obscenities, admitting that the other campers where being right about Heather all this time. At the Dock of Shame, she befriends LeShawna, Owen, and Gwen, saying she will miss Owen the most. Despite the disappointing way she was eliminated, she grew to love Playa Des Losers and even said if she knew of the place beforehand, she would have tried to get eliminated in the first episode. She was also able to reunite with Tyler, though she suddenly forgot which camper Tyler was. She spends most of the Haute Campture episode looking for him. She believed Gwen should have won the contest and was on her side in The Very Last Episode, Really!, but sold out and switched sides when Owen said he would use his money to throw a party for everyone on a yacht. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island!, she teams up with Beth and Ezekiel to find the case containing one million dollars. She has not forgotten what Heather has done to her in the past, rejecting her when she offers to be on her team, and even getting her name wrong (the irony being that Heather is one of the few campers whom Lindsay always gets the name right). Because of her oblivious nature, she almost passes by the case without noticing at least twice. However, she (as well as Beth and Heather) qualified to compete in Total Drama Action. Unlike most, she seems to be excited about the prospect and aspires to win the money so she can buy France and become its queen. http:// Total Drama Action Lindsay returns for Total Drama Action with Beth as her new BFFFL (Best Female Friend for Life), and shares a bunk bed with her. She appears to be smarter, as a number of girls actually think she has some good ideas and she has learned from her past mistakes to avoid Heather. Lindsay actually takes up the role of leadership in this season and even wins a number of challenges for herself in this season. For a portion of the season Beth and Lindsay both become Justin's pawns falling victim to his "powers", though the two eventually overcome him and even outlast him in the competition. Lindsay gains a new rivalry with Courtney who later returns to the competition. Lindsay feels as though Courtney is overshadowing her, and Courtney is furious that everyone likes Lindsay (believing her to be dumb) As a result, the two are always at each others throats (though Courtney more than Lindsay). In the first challenge of the first episode, Monster Cash, she was the 8th person to be caught by the monster. In the second part of the challenge, after Owen reached the trailers (which took 10 hours), Lindsay wasn't able to participate in it, because Owen was eating everything, even though he didn't know that the goal was to find the key. But in the end, he found it, after he burped it out of his mouth. However, she is still a little clueless on some degrees as in Alien Resur-eggtion, she says "two words... Geoff and Bridgette" even though she is holding up three fingers (though she did say three words). In this same episode she "leads" Beth, Justin and LeShawna in the challenge to find the alien eggs, but they were caught by a trap made by Chef. She also told Trent to pick Tyler as a team member (forgetting that he wasn't in the game anymore). Later, she said that she had a "dental block" (mental block) about Tyler not being on Total Drama Action. In Riot On Set, Lindsay is chosen to join the Killer Grips, as Trent's first choice, since Trent is jealous of his girlfriend, Gwen, for choosing Duncan on the opposing team. Lindsay is overjoyed and says that without Heather, she can be a better addition to the team as she has a lot of hidden potential (although her suggestion is for Tyler to help the team, despite his not being there). She helps her team doing Izzy's makeup for the challenge. In the Gilded Chris Ceremony Lindsay was in the bottom 3 along with Justin and Izzy, but in the end Izzy had to go to the Lame-o-Sine.During Beach Blanket Bogus, Lindsay and Beth's friendship begins to strain as both girls compete for Justin's affection. At breakfast, Lindsay offers Justin bacon, followed by Beth's offering of Facon (a tofu substitute for bacon). When Beth says Facon is good for Justin's body, Lindsay tries to one-up her by saying bacon is good for his hair. During the surfing challenge, Lindsay says cheers for Justin and Beth follows suit, causing Lindsay to call Beth a copycat. Beth then calls Lindsay "tanorexic", but quickly apologizes and offers a friendship bracelet. Lindsay actually did pretty good in the surfing challenge but fell down by a tornado (prop). She also used hermit crab shells for the Prop Building Sandcastle Contest, but Trent's obsession with the number 9 made their sandle castle fall down. Then Beth had the idea of using other things to build the castle and Lindsay helps giving some magazines that she had in her purse to use them to make it. Some birds destroyed the Gaffer's castle making the Grips win challenge. But in the end who really won were the Gaffers, since Trent fell on purpose during the dance challenge. Like all of her team, Lindsay was sad because they lost another challenge, having to see the Gaffers enjoying their party, since the bus was broken.The friendship remains intact in 3:10 to Crazytown as Lindsay and Beth have to jump from a high altitude to mount a horse below. They are seen holding hands the entire way down, and they both succeed in landing on their appropriate target. This is analogous to a scene from Total Drama Island's second episode where Katie and Sadie jump off a cliff hand-in-hand to land in the safe zone of Lake Wawanakwa. Before jumping, Lindsay entrusts Beth to not let Heather have her hair in the event that she dies, but denies Beth the actual rights to her hair for herself. So the Grips were tied with the Gaffers and had to do a tie break. In the end, the Grips lost and had to go to the Chris Awards Ceremony. Justin knew about the fact that Trent had been cheating and told Lindsay, Beth and Owen and made Gwen tell the truth. Lindsay was the first to receive an Award Gilded Chris and Trent was voted off. She didn't actually appear in the The Aftermath: I, but Geoff mentions her asking someone to say to Lindsay that Tyler isn't in the game anymore. And she is seen in "That's going to leave a mark", in a never seen before video where a crab grabs one of Lindsay's fingers.In The Chefshank Redemption, Lindsay is said to be extremely squeamish. Multiple stories are told to back this, one being that Lindsay had once locked herself in the bathroom, drank everyone's shampoo in case it was 'magic potion' and then threw up on herself. The other was that, just the night before the challenge, she had almost thrown up because LeShawna's gum was too 'minty fresh'. Also, Justin takes advantage of Lindsay's ability to be easily manipulated by stronger personalities. This occurs in the elimination challenge, when Lindsay asks Justin if he will push the cart for the team, but he convinces her to push the cart instead, thus avoiding doing it himself. She has trouble pushing the cart due to Owen's weight. It also seems that she became a member of Justin's Alliance. While Gwen is attempting a fake cramp, Lindsay makes her team reach the stopping point and the Grips started to dig as part of the challenge. The Grips are shown, digging their tunnel. Lindsay begins to worry that the Gaffers are far ahead of them. Justin easialy calmed her, telling her that since Gwen must throw the challenge, they don't need to worry. In the end, the Grips won the challenge and Izzy returned to the game becoming once again a member to their team. The Gaffers went to the Awards Ceremony and voted Gwen off, surprisingly she voted herself out as well. In the beginning of One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Lindsay appears trying to get in the girl's trailer, but it was locked, something that made her hit her head in the door. She complained when Izzy acted crazy, started to eat some pizzas and threw some pieces on Lindsay's hair. Later in the other day, in the morning, she claimed that her brain was "full", for the fact that she had to study all night. Lindsay was surprised to learn that the challenge was related to "dead bodies". Despite being known for her stupidity, she was able to correctly answer a question (or perhaps more, although only one was shown). Lindsay also was 'victim' to the mysterious disease during the challenge, having explosive diarrhea. In The Sand Witch Project, Lindsay decided to begin to take a leadership role in her team after Heather calls her and Beth "spineless followers". Lindsay realizes that she is a follower, despite "always being in the middle of the pyramid in cheerleading" and always being the third vote among three sisters. She then begins to become slightly bossy, beginning with forcing her team to pick Beth to be the serial killer in the challenge, something which she called "so delicious" and "almost better than being pretty". However, this also shows some of her potential as a leader and a rare spark of intelligence, as she knew Beth would not be any help as a screamer due to Beth's surgery and was able to keep her team in the game for much of the challenge. But she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter". Her bossy leadership continues throughout the episode, and it ends up landing her in the bottom two, which shocks her. However, both her and Justin are able to stay in the competition when DJ eliminates himself due to his overwhelming guilt over being in an illegal alliance with Chef Hatchet. In Masters of Disasters, Lindsay is much less of a leader then she was in the previous episode, as she doesn't attempt to assist in deciding how to complete the challenge. In fact, she was part of the reason her team was unable to complete the challenge, as she dropped their piece of paper with the lock combination on it into the water rising in the submarine. While the Grips were in the submarine, Izzy said that she was surrounded by loons, including Lindsay. Like the everyone else from both teams, they suffered a near death experience, by the water that was getting into the submarine. In the end, Harold from the Screaming Gaffers, won the challenge, which saved them as well. In Full Metal Drama, Lindsay once again took up a leadership-type role, as she names herself the teams admiral for the challenge, giving herself the title "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness". She gets a great deal of assistance from Beth while in the position of leadership. Lindsay, along with Beth, also begins to resist Justin's charm, which greatly worries him. Despite this, she is still swayed to vote along with Justin for the elimination. Lindsay also said, if she would have been eliminated, she would have blamed it on Beth, for the sole reason that she needed someone to blame it on. Lindsay was the second to receive the Guilded Chris Award, after Beth. Lindsay's stupidity, but care, is shown a little more in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. As Chris explains what each team is supposed to do, Beth and Lindsay gasp from shock, Justin gasps weakly, and, weirdly, Lindsay gasps again. She even admits to being held back two years in 8th Grade. Lindsay and Beth were the main people of interest towards a very hungry Owen, picturing Lindsay as a bottle of soda and/or a drumstick. Both, in some point, even had to run from Owen because he was "riding" a pair of wheels and chasing them. It is possible that her leadership role has been terminated, due to Courtney's arrival this episode. She and Owen were considered to be "best friends" as all Killer Grips (except Courtney) saw that his elimination this episode was very unfair. She, along with Beth and Justin (and Chris), were mentioned in Owen's farewell speech and they gave him their Gilded Chris Awards. In One Million Bucks, B.C., Lindsay is shown to be upset with Courtney's return even more because now she doesn't think anyone will listen to her. The first challenge involves both teams trying to make fire with only rocks. She then wins the first part on the challenge for the Grips, as Duncan cheated on making the fire for the Gaffers, and Courtney stormed off when she thought that Duncan won. Then, in the second part of the challenge, she lost the fight to LeShawna, even while having an advantage, because Chris blew on the giant blowhorn from the beginning of the episode, startling Lindsay and making her fall into the tar pit. Strangely she was a bit glad that she fell into it, saying that it was good to the skin, something that lately was confirmed by Justin. The Grips won despite, but lost their reward that was a giant Flintstones-like Mammoth rib, because Chef accidentally made it fall in the tar pit.In Million Dollar Babies, the first part of the challenge is conditioning, where Chris decides who to put them up against in the challenges that really count. Harold and Lindsay end up coming in last in the conditioning, and they are pinned against each other in boxing. Lindsay competed against Harold during the boxing challenge where they must punch each other with marshmallow gloves. Lindsay hits Harold with the glove thinking that she won, but Chris said that Harold won for his team because he was doing that in slow-motion while she didn't. Lindsay tries to attack Chris for that remark but gets pulled back by her teammates. Along with everyone else, Lindsay was angered when LeShawna made some rude comments about all of the other contestants from Courtney's PDA, prompting them to turn back on her. Lindsay later forgave LeShawna when she did her apology cheer. In the end of the episode she helps her team with the cheering contest, that made the Grips win, only because Chris was the judge of the challenge and they cheered for him, saving them from the elimination.In Dial M for Merger, Lindsay is the first contestant to be knocked out and sent underground for the spy challenge. She also works with Beth, or attempts to, through the first part of the challenge. But both start fighting and wondering about their friendship. In the final part of the challenge, she diffuses her bomb first, with the help of Courtney's pliers. Like everything else, she ends up having to bath in tomato after being hit by the explosion of bombs carried with stink. Therefore, her and Courtney were given the chance to share the reward of the challenge, that was to visit a cheese factory. In this episode, Lindsay seems to like Courtney. She has stopped showing signs of hostility for the most part. She also seemed very excited to get to go to the cheese factory with her. However, Courtney claimed to not like Lindsay at all. In Super Hero-ld , Lindsay and Courtney return to the set, reeking from their trip to the cheese factory. Lindsay brought some cheeseback to share with the other girls. Lindsay creates a costume and claims that her super hero name is Wonder Woman and that her superpower was to "wonder a lot" and to have a special invisible jet. But Courtney reminded that Wonder Woman already exists. However, Chris (being a big fan of Wonder Woman) proclaims her as the winner of the first part of the challenge, not giving any attention for Courtney complaints. Winning the first challenge provided an advantage of 10 seconds to Lindsay in the second challenge. She was the first one to have to compete in the second challenge. She got past through the building made by cardboard that was "on fire". She failed in saving the potato sack dressed like "damsel" in danger. Then climbed until she reached the wires and dodged three bowling balls that Chef had thrown against her, but was hit by a fourth and fell on a mattress. Lindsay later joins Beth and LeShawna in a vote to eliminate Duncan (and get back at Courtney), but their plan fails due to Harold voting for LeShawna and sending her home instead. Both accompanied her to the Red Carpet of Shame, saying goodbye to her. In the The Aftermath: III, we can see Lindsay in "That's going to leave a mark", in a video from episode One Million Bucks, B.C., where Heather hurts Lindsay while "brushing" her hair. Later when Heather is in the electric chair, Geoff asked her if she thinks that Lindsay is dumb as she looks. She was electrocuted, after saying "yes", which means that Heather apparently thinks that Lindsay might be smart.In The Princess Pride, Lindsay and Beth combined their burrito in the biggest burrito contest hosted by Duncan. After the theme's challenges are revealed she tries on Chris's glass boot. She shows that she has big feet which she is a little self conscious of. She looked very sad, when Duncan called her "Big Foot". Lindsay played "Sleeping Beauty" in the blindfolded bridge crossing challenge but was knocked off. She thinks Courtney is lucky to be the princess. During the Gilded Chris Awards, she was seen with Beth making a voodoo doll with a Princess Courtney doll. Lindsay was the first to realize that Chris's message were actually clues to the challenge in Get a Clue. Her idea that Chris is buried was ignored in favor for Courtney's idea.On the train, Lindsay draws an outline of Chris and later finds out that Courtney was the murderer. Lindsay prefered to be called "Detective Lindsay, Her Hotness" when Chris announced her as the winner. Lindsay's prize was a trip for two to see a movie. She takes Duncan because she want Courtney to be jealous. She was a little awkward with Duncan but says that annoying Courtney was worth it. Courtney became jealous and mad because she didn't win and Lindsay was with Duncan, but she pretended that she didn't care.In Rock n' Rule, Lindsay is once again on Courtney's bad side, starting in the morning where Lindsay sings. Lindsay wins the second part of the challenge when she stops to show off for the fake paparazzi (which everyone else blew by). However her ten extra seconds are wasted away in the third challenge due to Courtney destroying everything in the room and leaving nothing standing. Since Courtney wins invincibility, Lindsay meets with Owen, Harold, and Beth and works out a plan to eliminate Duncan. However when it comes time for elimination, Owen chooses not to eliminate Duncan and instead chooses Courtney (wasting his vote). In the end, Lindsay carelessly votes blindly, being distracted by Beth and accidentally casts a third vote for herself and is eliminated. Beth gives her a goodbye as she enters the Lame-o-sine. Audition tape In her audition tape, Lindsay mentions all her good traits, says she has a bikini for every season (even those not on the calendar), gets along with everyone (even ugly girls), loves to go camping (even though she's never gone) and is self-considered "bi-languagal" (meaning to say bilingual). She says she speaks fluent English and American, being unaware that the languages are the same. View Lindsay's audition video Camp TV Like many of the campers, Lindsay was featured in the prototype series of Total Drama Island called Camp TV. She was one of the main characters of the show (as a number of campers seemed to just be supporting characters). Like the current show, Lindsay was portrayed as being a spoiled rich girl, as in the promo she is called The Spoiled Princess. Lindsay still has a relationship with Tyler, one that seems to be similar to Geoff and Bridgette's in Total Drama Action (as they are seen making out in a number of pictures). Lindsay and Tyler's relationship is the only one portrayed in Camp TV that remained the same in Total Drama Island. Lindsay also seemed to be really close to LeShawna (as they are seen in a number of scenes together even putting on nail paint), though with Heather nonexistent in Camp TV and LeShawna offending Lindsay in one scene, it is unknown if they were best friends or adversaries. Lindsay's Camp TV voice is much lower in pitch and sounds more mature and refined compared to her high-pitched and childish tone she has in the Total Drama series.. She also recites a line in the Camp TV promo that she would later say in TDI's second episode: "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" just before diving off a cliff in both instances. Later in the promo Harold's Red Ant Farm was all over her and she screamed Lindsay's design today does not greatly differ from her current design. Outside of the obvious change of art style, Camp TV's Lindsay's bandanna has white polka dots, she has sandals instead of boots, her hair is slightly shorter, her shirt straps are red instead of brown, and she is wearing a thong instead of her normal pink underwear. Trivia *Lindsay returns as a competitor on Total Drama Action. *Although Lindsay was eliminated in the 18th episode, she is mentioned or seen in every episode except Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. ** She has been mentioned or seen in every episode of Total Drama Action so far. *Lindsay, along with LeShawna, Heather, and DJ, did not officially have a marshmallow ceremony when they were eliminated/voted off in Total Drama Island. *Though her eyebrows were a dead giveaway from the beginning, the reunion special confirms that Lindsay is not a natural blond. *Lindsay is also one of four people who dyes their hair. *Despite being clearly dumb, Lindsay does seem to be perfectly capable of building a bicycle (something that LeShawna, ironically a street-smart person, had no idea how to do). *Lindsay is the only competitor to, while being in the bottom two, not be (possibly) eliminated due to another competitor leaving or giving up: **In Up The Creek, the final two are Lindsay and Izzy, when Izzy is hunted down by the RCMP, thus removing her from the competition. **In The Sand Witch Project, the final two are Lindsay and Justin, when DJ admits to being in a illegal alliance with Chef, and asks to be removed from the competition. *Lindsay is never shown without something in her hair; she is only seen without her bandanna while in her pajamas, and even then she wears a headband. *Lindsay was the second contestant to use the confession in Total Drama Island, after Gwen. *She is the only camper, (other than Heather and DJ in Not Quite Famous and Courtney in The Princess Pride) who has changed into another outfit (not including swimsuits) during some episodes. *She is the character with the most nicknames on the show, weather good or bad **In Up The Creek and at toward end of Basic Straining, she wears a red top with a denim skirt. **In Full Metal Drama, she wears an admiral's costume. *She and Owen are the only campers to curse at another camper. **She cursed at Heather when she found out that Heather was just using her in That's Off the Chain!. *She was one of the contestants who squealed, "EEEEE!". The others being Katie, Sadie, Beth, Molotov and Noah. *She has suffered a near-death experience: **Sinking into quicksand trying to save Trent in Up The Creek. *She is one of four characters to wet their pants in the series (the others being Harold, Cody, and Izzy). **In The Sand Witch Project, Lindsay is forced to sit in a bathroom stall so that her team's psycho killer (played by Beth) could come and scare her. Beth scares Lindsay so bad that Lindsay wets herself, and begins wailing at the occurrence. *In Total Drama Action, she and Beth seem to have taken Katie and Sadie's role as BFFFLs, as during the trailer for it, they are seen gleefully bouncing up and down. *It is shown Lindsay has a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. Even if the person was a close friend of Lindsay, more often than not she would get their name wrong, sometimes more than once. **'''Chris: At first she could not remember his name at all and later called him Kyle. She then called him Chip in No Pain, No Game. Gwen: Called her Greta in That's Off The Chain!, but has called her by her proper name in the past (Not Quite Famous), as well as after this episode (Haut Camp-ture). Trent: Called him Todd in Who Can You Trust?, despite getting his name right in at least one episode prior to this one (namely Up The Creek). She confuses his name with Tyler's in Beach Blanket Bogus. Heather: Called her Hannah in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island!, but this may have been on purpose due to Lindsay disliking her. Beth: Called her Belle in Paintball Deer Hunter. LeShawna: Lindsay had two names for her; the more commonly-used LeQuisha, as well as LaFonda in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and Haut Camp-ture. Eva: Lindsay may have simply mispronounced her name as "Ava", as that is a commonly-accepted pronunciation of the name; just not in Eva's case. She called her this in No Pain, No Game. She has correctly pronounced Eva's name before, particularly in The Big Sleep. Duncan: Called him Doug in X-Treme Torture after he lost the challenge. Tyler: Called him Taylor at the end of Phobia Factor, but quickly corrected herself. She confused Trent for Tyler in Beach Blanket Bogus. In One Million Bucks, BC, she called him Tyson, and was quickly corrected. In Haut Camp-ture, she also had no idea who Tyler was, asking Eva, an Eskimo, and even Bunny who he was. In Million Dollar Babies, Chris calls Lindsay " Miss Tyson". This could be a reference to what she called Tyler in the previous episode,however, it is far more likely that it was a reference to Mike Tyson, the boxer. Owen: Called him Omar in Beach Blanket Bogus and The Chefshank Redemption, despite always getting his name right in the previous season, although this could be a special nickname for him. *Lindsay is one of the several characters to have a crying fit: **In the alternate version of the Total Drama Island finale, Owen ran to Izzy for the brownies, allowing Gwen to win, and Lindsay cried that Owen lost. *She is one of the few characters to show nudity. **In Search and Do Not Destroy, while she was peeing in the Confessional Stall, she does not have her skirt on. *Lindsay is the only person to have more than one swimsuit. The first one was colored red, the second one was green, and in the promo, it was pink. Additionally, she mentioned in her auditions that she had swimsuits for every season. *Lindsay revealed that she is (or was) a cheerleader in The Sand Witch Project. *Lindsay is one of the five characters (the others being Chris, Owen, Courtney and Eva) that has any line in every episode she appears. *She along with Courtney and Beth are the last girls on the set of TDA. All of them are also from the Killer Grips. *Lindsay decides to take up the leadership role in The Sand Witch Project, but ended up being too bossy for the role and was almost voted out of the competition due to her attitude at the time. *Although she was called squeamish in The Chefshank Redemption, she didn't puke any time before this episode, even in the Brunch of Disgustingness. *Despite being dumb, in the The Sand Witch Project she was able to correctly discover Harold and Duncan's plan, and was able to keep her team in the game for much of the challenge. But she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter," as she did finally lose because DJ threw a fork at it and set of the alarm. *Lindsay was the first one to be in the confessional in Total Drama Action. *Lindsay may be athletic, because it is known that she is a gymnast. *Lindsay is one of the girls (the others being Beth, Gwen, LeShawna, Izzy, Courtney and Heather) to be seen with her pajamas on. Coincidentally, those girls were all part of the Screaming Gophers excluding Courtney. *Lindsay is the only girl on the show to have blue eyes. *Lindsay is one the few characters to have worn a wig. The others are Sadie, Owen, Heather, and Courtney. *Lindsay and Heather are the only campers who did not leave the island at night; she left at sunset. *Lindsay is one of the two campers that was shown with R&B background music, she was seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. The other camper is Trent in The Very Last Episode, Really! *In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Lindsay reveals she has been held back twice in the eighth grade. Considering, however, that Chris McLean said that all the teens were sixteen in the first episode, that would have to mean she has skipped two grades or is two grades lower than the rest of the contestants. *In Hide and Be Sneaky, Lindsay reveals that her favorite drink is "Grapetastic Pop." *In One Million Bucks, B.C., Lindsay reveals that when she was twelve, her flat iron set her grandmother's house on fire, twice. *Lindsay, along with Duncan,LeShawna and Owen are the only four people who made it to the merge in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *She is the only blond contestant to make it to the merge in Total Drama Action. *In Million Dollar Babies, she threatens someone for the first time and it was Chris during her challenge against Harold. *Also in Million Dollar Babies, Lindsay states she's a terrific gardener. *Lindsay has been in a musical according to Dial M for Merger. She previously said that she loved musicals and admitted she was fan of Celine Dion. **Since the producer said it "bombed", Lindsay thought she knew a few things about bombs, getting the 2 definitions mixed up. *Lindsay, along with Courtney, won the first challenge after the merger. This is the first time that she won solo invincibility during the series, however, it was not an elimination episode, so it is debatable if it counts as invincibility. *Lindsay's fear of cockroaches is shown in Super Hero-ld as she gets some from landing on the mattress. *Lindsay is said to have big feet in Princess Pride but in other episodes she didn't have big feet. Strangely the boots she usually use, are smaller then the one she had to use in that episode. *Lindsay has one pet: A purple chihuahua (dog), it was shown in her audition tape. *Lindsay was the only person in the history of the show to vote herself off by accident. She was distracted by Beth during the vote in Rock n' Rule, causing her to press her own button by mistake. *Lindsay is the second person to vote herself off with the voting devices. (The other being Gwen in The Chefshank Redemption) **However, Lindsay was the only one to vote themselves off accidentally. *Lindsay knows how to play the recorder *With Lindsay's elimination in Rock n' Rule that means everyone in the series has been technically voted off at least once during the two seasons. *Someone gave the finger in both episodes that Lindsay was eliminated. *In Rock n Rule Lindsay gets people to join an alliance to vote off Duncan but she invited him to see the movie with her in the previous episode hinting that they would make a friendship or relationship. *Her elimination in both seasons were caused by each season's antagonist. Coincidentally, both antagonists were the winners of both episodes. *Lindsay has acknowledged outside friends/family the most: **Marci **Betsy Sephenopolis **Paula (sister) **Carmelita Sanchez **Some others who were not mentioned by name *In Get A Clue it is said that Lindsay went to cheer camp implying that she is a cheerleader. *Lindsay is one of the three characters to hold a mirror (The others being Heather and Justin.) *Lindsay is one of the few competitors that competes for all three seasons in the Total Drama Series. *Lindsay and Bridgette are the only blonde contestants that are girls. Category:Biography